User talk:Zakolj
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Zakolj! Thanks for your edit to the Flamingo (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 06:14, November 7, 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Batman Villains Hey, you've been doing a lot of good work lately on the Batman Villains page. That page was sort of a pet project of mine at one point, and I wanted to let you know that you've been doing a great job on it. It was woefully inadequate before you started adding to it, and I really appreciate your contributions. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Moves I had to undo some of your moves for templating reasons, even though they might've been accurate to naming conventions. All of our articles are linked together by pagename. Moving an article like Royal Flush Gang to a new title makes every single image or appearance of the team disappear into limbo. The page won't connect to all of the articles in Category:Royal Flush Gang if it doesn't have that name. This is why we usually handle all of our moves with Bots. If you think something needs to be moved, slap a tag at the top and bring it up on the discussion page, then we can handle it automatically. In the meantime, might I suggest making an article at, say, Royal Flush Gang (disambiguation)? You can link to those pages manually by putting a template at the top of any main article. Anyway, you're doing a great job, I'm just covering policy. Keep up the good work, :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Image Sourcing You're uploading a lot of great images, but you haven't been selecting licensing options from the drop-down menu on the upload screen. Although we would prefer for people to source their images, even if you don't want to source them yourself, this means that they don't show up when we're trying to figure out which images need to be sourced. It has to do with the templating. In the future, can you please remember to select a license before uploading? It's really simple even if it looks annoying, "comic single panel" works for almost everything. Thanks in advance. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for using the templating, I appreciate that. any chance that you could also jot down the issue you're scanning from in the summary? that would be a big help, it would mean that later on when we're sorting through those things the artist information will be much less difficult to track down. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Blake (DCAU) While that is Thomas Blake, he's actually not Catman. There's another, one-issue Thomas Blake, who becomes a Catwoman copy'cat (who has a cat'alogue of '''cat'astrophically bad '''cat puns). -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 22:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC)